Touch Me Like You Never
by taxidamask
Summary: Everyone assured him Eren everything will be fine. And just when he started to believe them and relax at the nightclub, he saw him. But this wasn't his boss, who was so professional and who ignored Eren most of the work day. This man had a different aura surrounding him. One filled with want for Eren.


When Eren was first approached about Fetish Night, he was heavily skeptical. Mainly because it was Jean's idea and Jean never had any good ideas. And Jean never invited Eren to places at all.

"Come on, dude! It's just one night." Jean repeated the same sentence over and over, like a kinky parrot until Eren snapped.

"Fine, fine, I'll go! Are you happy now?" Eren said, throwing the shirt he was folding onto Jean's face. At this point, anything to make his dumbass friend shut up. Why were they friends, again?

Jean smirked at him, smug as a snake. "We're going to make you wear something cute." He spoke with finality, knowing that he won. And Eren knew there was no way Jean was letting him back out.

The week leading up to Fetish Night, Eren obsessed over every little thing that could possibly go wrong. What would the people be like there? Would they be creepy? What if they grabbed him by his leash, taking him away from his friends to never be seen again? What would happen if he was separated from his friends? Every time he tried to voice his concerns, his friends would shut him down, reassuring him that everything would be okay. It got to the point where every time Eren would open his mouth to speak, about Fetish Night or not, Mikasa would shush him, not letting him finish his sentence.

And that's how, instead of staying in bed binging Netflix like he did every other Saturday, Eren ended up in a long line outside the local LGBTQ+ club, cold as fuck and trying to tug a tiny plaid skirt down to his knees. Since he was the last one to agree to come on this group venture, and his friends were adamant that they all fit a _theme,_ there was only one costume left for him to wear.

A sexy school girl outfit. Of course.

That's why Eren was wearing a very short plaid skirt and white button-up blouse. First, he was roped into going to an event he didn't want to go to in the first place. Second, he actually had to go and buy the outfit himself. It was a little tight, causing him to be more insecure, but his friends assured him he looked cute. Even Jean checked him out when Eren modeled the outfit beforehand.

"Come on, Eren. We're about to go in." Mikasa pulled his leash. Eren went to protest, but thanks to the gag all that came from his mouth were small, high-pitched, unintelligible noises. He'd also been forced by Jean into a pastel pink, rhinestone-studded collar with matching leash and semi-matching ball gag. Eren was completely certain those didn't fit into the theme at all and that his friends just wanted to watch him suffer. He looked straight out of one of Jean's awful hentai, and it made him squirm. The worst part, though? It… wasn't entirely unpleasant.

The room was filled to the brim with people. Eren never thought this town had so many kinky people. Everyone was pressed against each other, bumping and grinding like they didn't have a care in the world. Mikasa had a tight grip on Eren's leash, ensuring that a stranger won't come and take him away. She was analyzing the atmosphere in the room, ignoring Eren. He relaxed, trying to fit in with the environment and trying to have a good time, pushing his anxiety away.

But then it happened. Because the universe decided to curse Eren. Because the universe could never let Eren relax and have a good time.

He saw his boss.

Eren only saw Levi in his office at the law firm during the day. Eren was his you would think they knew each other well, but that wasn't the case. Levi never made eye contact with Eren. It would just be "Eren, fetch me a coffee" or "Eren, file this away for me." Levi commanded him to do a thousand things a day, and Eren had to obey without complaint.

Never in a million years would Eren expect to see Levi outside of work, let alone at a club. For _Fetish Night_. But, _God,_ Levi looked sexy as hell in his grey suit. It was the same type that he wore to work every day-add in some details about it here-but something was _different_ about it tonight. New. Exciting.

Eren went to hide behind Mikasa, but it was too late. From the other side of the room, Levi's cold, yet intense eyes caught his. Eren's heart rate raised and it felt like he was going to have a heart attack. All the blood in his body rushed to his cheeks, giving him a glow that he felt like made him more noticeable in the dark. It was thrilling, like a mutual dirty secret, to see someone who he was so professional with during the day in a kinky setting at night. Levi raised his eyebrow at Eren, and despite not knowing if it was expression of interest or disapproval, Eren found his face burning even brighter...His vivid pink cheeks, ball gag, and collar must have acted like a fucking beacon, because before Eren realized it, his boss was pushing everybody out of his path, en route to Eren and his pathetically short skirt.

Levi spoke first, addressing Mikasa, whose grip on Eren's leash tightened as his boss approached. "Mikasa." He's seen her around the office before, but never formally introduced himself. Until now.

"Levi."

"Can I speak to Eren for a moment?" He requested, his tone more polite than usual, trying to get on Mikasa's good side. If she even had a good side.

"Why?" She made no effort to hide her disdain for Levi. She had met him several times while picking up Eren from work, and, frankly, she hadn't been impressed with his sour demeanor.

"Because I want to." Levi returned the curtness back to her.

Eren tried mumbling through the gag, attempting to voice his opinion, but Mikasa yanked on his leash. A silent warning: _Be quiet. I'll handle Levi._ He protested internally, glaring at Mikasa. She wasn't even his Dom! He didn't have a Dom at all!

Mikasa paused to weigh Levi's shitty reasoning against Eren's clear thirst, shortly coming to a compromise. "Five minutes. If Eren wants to keep talking to you after that, you're more than welcome to." Mikasa handed the leash to Levi, and Levi immediately tugged Eren away to a different room. It was quieter and less crowded. Some of the people within were just talking to each other, but the others were getting hot and heavy. Nobody paid Levi dragging Eren in no mind. Eren was grateful for the reprieve from the ear-pounding music of the main room, but he missed the anonymity of the crowd.

"So, so, so. What is my secretary doing here, looking so sexy?" Levi smirked, eyeing Eren up and down like he was a piece of meat.

At Eren's mumbled, incoherent response, Levi's eyes widened in mock surprise and sympathy. "Ah, the poor boy can't answer me with that gag in his mouth," he cooed. "Here, I'll do you a favor." Levi graciously, but reluctantly, removed the ball gag from Eren's mouth, finally giving Eren the chance to speak. Yet Eren struggled to find words.

"I'm here because my friends dragged me out here." Eren's final response was sheepish. Passive. Weak. He winced at himself. "Why are you here?" he decided to turn the question back to his boss.

"My old college friend owns this club and runs Fetish Night. Tonight, I promised to do them a favor since somebody had to cancel." Levi rolled his eyes, and Eren detected a hint of anger at the end of his sentence. He couldn't tell if it was at his question or at tonight's circumstances.

"Oh." Again with the weak responses. Eren's eyes wandered the room, unsure what to say to Levi now. Spotting a middle-aged man getting pegged in the corner didn't help his nerves, though.

Levi broke the silence again, seeming amused at Eren's awkwardness. "Aren't you too young to be here?" 

"I'm 21. I work for you. If I can have a job, I'm pretty sure I can go to clubs," Eren muttered, honestly miffed. He always hated people calling him younger than he actually was. He was the youngest of his friend group and was constantly called the baby. It was also just fucking demeaning to have his age questioned by a man who literally had him on a leash.

"I know. I'm just teasing." Levi smirked, wrapping the leash around his fist to pull Eren closer. Close enough that despite his next words being a whisper, they were all Eren heard. "You're cute when you're angry. That's why I like getting you pissed off."

Suddenly, someone with dark brown hair and glasses approached Levi quite gleefully and whispered something to him. Levi groaned but nodded his head. "That's my cue." He stood up and left without a word, leaving Eren still agape and speechless. What the hell just happened? Eren wasn't always great at reading people, but it seemed like Levi was pretty into things just a second ago... Shaking off his annoyance and disappointment, Eren figured it was time to return to Mikasa and the rest of his group to watch the show.

As he reentered the main room, a voice boomed over the room, "Ladies and gentlemen, if you can make it to the stage, we have a special surprise performing as the first show! He hung up his thong and retired long ago, but now he's back! Please welcome, The Corporal!"

No way in hell could Eren have predicted was going to happen next.

Levi came onto the stage. His grey suit was gone, replaced by a simple dark blue camo thong. It barely covered his cock, leaving little to imagination. God, who knew he'd been hiding such killer legs in those stiff suits?

Levi's graceful, yet aggressive movements mesmerized Eren. He feared to even blink in case he missed something. The music, along with the people cheering, faded to the background, and all that mattered was Levi. That spark returned and was fiercer than ever. It didn't die out. Eren didn't want it to die out. He wanted to fuel it. Being abandoned in the other room was worth it if Eren got to witness _this_ miracle of God. Levi locked eyes with Eren again-somehow, he'd spotted Eren in this sea of flamboyant costumes and eager, half-naked fans-and gave him a sly smile.. Eren's mouth was agape. He'd never expected his boss, so stoic and proper, to be a _stripper. _

The show ended, Eren still rooted to the spot, completely forgetting about his friends, his face still stuck in amazement. Levi immediately drew near to Eren again, but now a mysterious new aura surrounded him. It drew Eren in, filled him with a type of warmth he never expected to feel from a striptease. Despite the fact that Levi was practically naked, Eren found himself staring into Levi's eyes as he approached, then the hard line of his mouth, the curve of his Adam's apple, his sharp collarbone… Oh. Wait, yes. _Levi-his boss, his gruff, condescending boss-was practically naked here in front of him._ Eren's cheeks turned a deep red at this realization, and he searched for anything else to use as a conversation starter. Before he could even begin to say that he should check in with his friends, His hand was snatched and Eren was dragged to a private room loaded with purple velvet and black leather.

"You didn't tip me," Levi scowled..

"I just found out my boss is a stripper, and you're worried that I didn't tip you?! That's your concern?!" Eren sputtered out.

"_Ex-_stripper. I told you it was a favor for a friend." Levi rolled his eyes, but then smirked and cocked an eyebrow at the young man before him. "And I'm just teasing again. You, of all people, should know that I don't need the money. Nonetheless, someone ought to teach you proper club etiquette..."

"Wh-," Eren was cut off before he could retort. Suddenly, Levi's lips were smashed against his, catching Eren off guard. He gripped Eren's upper arms fiercely, not letting Eren fight back. Levi ran his tongue over the boy's soft lips, asking permission to enter. A strange courtesy, since he'd been so forceful just a moment ago. Eren didn't open his lips, just to be a brat and taunt Levi. He wants to deny Levi and drive him absolutely mad. Levi forced his tongue in. He rolled their tongues together and brought his hand up to grip Eren's hair. Eren whimpered, already unraveling under his boss's touch.

Levi backed Eren against the edge of a table and placed his hand under Eren's skirt. The short, flimsy plaid did nothing to hide his lack of underwear and growing arousal. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Eren gulped and nodded, smothering any last reservations he had. He wanted-_needed_-this. "Yes. I'm sure."

"If we do this, you will now address me as Sir." Levi's voice was dark now, but velvety. It was maddening and captivating, nothing Eren could ever have imagined.

"Yes, Sir," Eren corrected himself, eager to please.

"Good boy." His hand slid further up the younger boy's skirt, brushing over his cock. "No matching pink panties, huh? And already so hard for me." Levi cupped his dick. Eren shuddered as Levi started stroking him, trying so hard not to moan and give away what was occurring to anyone passing by.

"Quiet," the older man commanded, nipping at Eren's neck in warning. "This is your only warning. If you can't keep quiet, I'll have to punish you."

Levi pushed his thigh between Eren's, having the younger boy grind his dick against it. This caused Eren to mewl louder, going against Levi's caution. Levi swiftly removed his thigh and pushed his young subordinate to his knees. Levi unzipped his pants and brought his hard cock out, stroking it in front of Eren's face. "Suck it, cockwhore. Do what you were born to do. Gag yourself since you can't follow simple instructions and be fucking quiet." He pulled Eren's leash as a warning. Eren complied and brought Levi's cock to his lips, swirling his tongue around the head as a start.

"Very good, puppy. Take it all into your mouth. Doing so well for me," Levi praised, his voice soft, considering how harsh we was a second ago.

"I can't Sir, it's too big," the poor boy protested, mumbling around the cock filling up his mouth. His eyes teared up. He wasn't able to take it.

"You can't, or you _won't?"_ Levi tugged on the leash, an evil glint in his grey eyes.

"I can't, I really can't," Eren begged around the Levi cock.

"Yes. You. Can." Levi growled out, forcing his cock into Eren's mouth and down his throat. He pulled back slowly until just the tip remained between Eren's lips, then suddenly rammed his cock all the way back in. He continued this pattern, facefucking the poor young man, making him gag and choke on his cock. Tears sprouted from the edge of Eren's eyes, and drool leaked from his lips. He could barely catch his breath, much less protest. He looked like a mess, and his mouth was already sore. But the red flush on his face made him a gorgeous mess, and despite his soreness, he could feel himself becoming even needier.

"Do you want my cum down your throat?"

Eren shook his head side-to-side. "Then get up and bend over the fucking table."

With wobbly legs, Eren bent over the table, taking the initiative to flip up his skirt and bare his ass for his boss.

Levi reached forward to force two of his fingers into Eren's mouth. "That's it. Make them nice and wet." Once his fingers were sopping wet and ready, he brought them to Eren's hole, gently pushing his index finger in. Eren's breath hitched as Levi teased and prepped him Eren tried to steady his breathing, adjusting to the penetration. But when Levi's other hand suddenly, forcefully swatted his bare ass he lurched forward.

"F-fuck," he gasped.

"You like that, you little slut?" Levi spanked him again, turning his ass a light pink. "Fucking little whore. Of course you liked to be spanked. Only naughty boys like to be spanked." . After a final spank, Levi slipped in the second finger. Eren was immediately light-headed, drowning in pleasure.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you?" Levi gently teased.

"Yes, Sir," Eren managed to moan, _"Please_ fuck me. I've been good."

With that, Levi grabbed his cock and brought it to Eren's wet hole. He gently pushed in, muttering praises as Eren adjusted to feeling full. Once his cock was fully in, he began slowly thrusting, testing the waters.

"Is that the best you can do, old man? Come on, fuck me harder," Erentaunted, almost surprising himself with his own boldness. He pressed his ass harder against Levi's hips, urging him to go deeper.

Levi brought his hand to Eren's ass again. "Don't fucking speak to me that way. I own you. I tell you what to do. Not the other way around." Eren's ass tightened around Levi's cock in response to the smack and statement. The sudden tightness made Levi briefly lose his rhythm, but he recovered and picked up speed, backing up his word.

The table supporting Eren shook every time Levi forced his cock back into the younger boy. Eren's soft moans filling the room were music to Levi's ears, but they couldn't take the chance of being caught. Levi stopped, and Eren whined. Before he could ask what why, Levi reprimanded him. "Keep. Fucking. Quiet."

"Gag. Me." Eren challenged, disregarding his superior's second warning.

"Fine." Levi stuffed the gag that hung around Eren's neck back into his mouth. "Since you can't fucking behave, you lost your talking privileges."

Eren rolled his eyes, but another thrust and a growl in his ear had him nearly melting with compliance

"You like my big cock in your pussy, huh? You're gonna cum for me? Gonna cum all over like the good boy you are?" Levi grunted as he forced his cock deeper and deeper into Eren. He littered his puppy's neck with bites, marking him, showing everyone who he belonged to. Eren moaned around the gag, the bites and forceful thrusts quickly driving him to the edge.

"Cum for me. You have my permission. You can cum untouched. I know you. Cum for your Sir. For your owner," Levi demanded, fucking in time with each terse sentence. With one last hard thrust, Eren completely dissolved into the pleasure. His body jerked as thick, white ropes spurted from his cock.

It only took a few more thrusts before Levi came inside Eren, emptying his load into the younger boy. He spent a moment catching his breath and gently patting Eren's hair before he spoke. "Good boy. Such a good boy for me. You did so well," Levi murmured into his puppy's ear..

The next day, Eren showed up to work with his neck littered in purple marks. He'd tried to cover them with concealer as best he was either that or wear a turtleneck in the middle of the summer and die of heatstroke.

Levi gave him a smirk when Eren entered his office.

That damn smirk that started it all.


End file.
